<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is a curse by Aguero_is_hot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170290">Love is a curse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguero_is_hot/pseuds/Aguero_is_hot'>Aguero_is_hot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tower of God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Khun Aguero Agnis / Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:26:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguero_is_hot/pseuds/Aguero_is_hot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Khun see’s bam kissing Endorsi and dashes out and joins someone no one expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khun Aguero Agnis / Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Aguero Agnis/bam 25th, slight khun and white</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The team was about to began playing truth or dare but they were waiting for the one and only khun to come out of the shower. He began getting ready until someone wrapped there arms around his waist. </p><p>“Bam love let me get ready” he said not looking at him. </p><p>“Aguero can I hold you like this infront of them??”</p><p>“Bam let’s keep this a secret for now we’ll tell them one day ok??” He turned to his pouting boyfriend and pecked his lips. </p><p>“ now go outside before they suspect anything” bam kissed him one more time and left. </p><p> </p><p>When khun came out he was wearing a blue oversized hoodie and and grey sweatpants. He sat in between bam and shibisu. </p><p>“Alright let’s get started!!” Shibisu exclaimed wiggling in his stop. </p><p>He started  first and he chose  Endorsi </p><p>They all ‘ooooed’ but endorsi shut them up and looked at shibisu </p><p>“ hmmm ok Endorsi truth or dare??”</p><p>“Truth.” She said rolling her eyes</p><p>“How many people have you slept with??!!”</p><p>They laughed at that since a princess of jahard can’t have love affairs or intrerest. Do you can imagine there faces when she actually answered. </p><p>“Five” she said looking at every single one of them in the eye. </p><p>“Not very princess like, you old hag” annak snickered looking at her. </p><p>“Oh it’s so on you damn lizard” but before they could even start brawling shibisu said it was her turn. She calmed down and looked around and stopped at ran. </p><p>“Pikachu truth or dare” he almost got up and attacked her because of the name she had given him. But khun gave him a look so gave up and sat down answering. </p><p>“Dare I guess” Endorsi’s eyes lit up at that and she giggled. </p><p>“ ok I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with the lizard!!”</p><p>“W-what no!!” Ran protested hiding his rosy pink cheeks. </p><p>“Sorry but it’s a dare” she shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>He took a deep breath and stood up grabbing annak by her wrist and dragging her to the closest room. </p><p>They waited for the seven minutes to be over and burst into laughed when they came out.<br/>
Both of they lips looked swollen and red. They hair was a mess and there clothes was a bit messing. </p><p>“Have a good time” both khun and Endorsi teased their family members. They both earned a glare from them. They sat down and ran spun the bottle and it landed on the blue hair male who was still cracking up along with Endorsi </p><p>“A.A. truth or dare” he said in a very stern voice which made khun stop laughing. </p><p>“ um dare” he smirked at ran. </p><p>“ sit on the samurais lap for the rest of the game. “ they all had there eye widened especially khun, bam, and hatz. </p><p>“ w-whoa whoa ran calm down” khun said a bit worried. But ran just told him he had to do it since it was a ‘dare’. </p><p>Hatz also complained saying why should he sit in his lap and not someone else. </p><p>Khun turned to bam and boy did bam look mad. Khun could see he was getting in trouble later, bam jealousy was so clear it made khun gulp hard. </p><p>So he got up and walked to the samurai and looked at his lap then at bam he turned around so of what was gonna happen to him later so he sat down right above hatz crotch. </p><p>He was blushing in embarrassment and glared at ran who was enjoying seeing khun scared for his life. </p><p>Hatz the put his hands on both of khun’s thighs. </p><p>“ h-hey samurai what do you think y-your doing” he said through his studder. </p><p>“ resting my hands ugly earrings, what you have a problem with that if you do then fuck you.”</p><p>At this khun had gained his confidence back and brought his face closer to hatz noses touching and said. </p><p>“Fuck me yourself.” And when he said that he knew he fucked up big time. He slowly turned to bam and saw that he was now fuming. But was gonna say something but his face was pulled towards hatz and hatz said. </p><p>“Sure when do want to” he said with a smirk on his face. </p><p>Khun was a tomato at this point he felt the tip of his ears getting hotter. Not wanting anyone to see him he got up and said he was going to the restroom. </p><p>When he got to the restroom he splashed water on his face and tired to calm down. He looked in the mirror trying to cool his pink cheeks muttering stupid things about hatz. </p><p>“Stupid samurai what his deal geez...”</p><p>He pulled his hoodie back and went back outside. </p><p>They continued playing just with bam burning hole in khun. </p><p>It was getting late and instead of going to sleep they decided to Order food. So all scattered around the living room. Some watching tv some playing games or just talking to each other. Bam got up and gave khun a look that said ‘come to my room’ and left. </p><p>Khun then prayed for himself and he heard ran laughing. He began walking to the room and opened the door. </p><p>“Hey bam-“</p><p>He felt his heart sink at the scene he was seeing. Bam and Endorsi were kissing against the wall. Bam turned and to khun and pushed her off. </p><p>“-khun it’s not what it looks like-“ he panicked not knowing what to say and he saw a tears roll down khun’s face</p><p>“ I regret falling for you 25th bam...I-I hate you s-so much” he said coldly and ran away. Bam tired chasing after him but failed when he went outside he was already gone. </p><p>They all asked what was wrong and why khun Had run out crying. Ran looked like as if he could kill him right now. </p><p>“ what did you do to A.A.” </p><p>“I-I Endorsi had a weird l-looking needle in her neck t-that looked like a bomb so I-instead of scaring her I kissed her to distract her and took it off, b-but khun walked in and saw..” he said through his sobs. </p><p>“W-we have to go find h-him.” Bam said looking at them all </p><p>“ of course we are let’s go bam” shibisu smiled and pulled bam up. </p><p>They looked and looked but they didn’t find him. Bam insisted they keep looking for him. But shibisu hatz and ran told him to get rest because he looked as if he could pass out at any moment. </p><p>So they went home. </p><p>***********************************************</p><p>Khun had been walking for hours. He was crying the whole time telling himself he should’ve listened to his mother. Falling in love was a curse.  He walked until he numbed into someone it was fug slayer white. He saw white looked surprised to see him but before he could say anything his world turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The new team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Khun joins another team and has to make up with somebody.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Khun had been walking for hours. He was crying the whole time telling himself he should’ve listened to his mother. Falling in love was a curse.  He walked until he numbed into someone it was fug slayer white. He saw white looked surprised to see him but before he could say anything his world turned black. </p><p>***********************************************<br/>When khun woke up he was in a cave like room. He got up and then saw White. </p><p>“What am I doing here....” he said with little emotion. </p><p>“ wow don’t think I’ve ever seen you this cold!!” White exclaimed with a huge smile on his face </p><p>“ what happened your always attached at the hip with the slayer nominee, so why’s the cute khun by himself??” He asked clearly amused</p><p>Khun’s felt his heart shatter even more at the mention of bam. But answered but his voice was betraying him. </p><p>“I-I am n-not on his t-team anymore....”</p><p>“What why did you betray him?!?!” White taunted khun</p><p>“JUST STOP ASKING ABOUT HIM OK!!!” He noticed the race in his voice and decided to look at the floor. </p><p>“Uhh ok but what are you gonna do now that your not on a team?”</p><p>“I... I don’t know....?”</p><p>“Well you could join ours but you don’t really get along with most of them so, you can choose what to do. But if you want to join you’d have to join fug since were all in fug so it’s your choice khun~~” and with that he left khun to make a decision. </p><p>White came back a few hours later and he look at khun who was sleeping peacefully. </p><p>“You know if you sleep so carelessly I could eat your soul anytime right??”</p><p>“Well it’s a good thing am not asleep” khun said back and got up</p><p>“ I made a decision.... I’ll join your team and fug” he said with a straight face. </p><p>“Hmm wonderful, but how do I know you won’t betray us and give information to the slayer nominee??” </p><p>“You can have my soul anytime if I betray you”</p><p>“Hmm sound good I’ve always wondered what a khun’s soul tastes like, well then let’s get you out of here and introduce you to your new team” he smiled and opened the door. </p><p>“Listen here you useless souls we have a new team member...come on in khun” he moved back and khun came in.  Rachel then looked at him in surprise and anger. </p><p>“Why is he on our team, he’s on bam’s team we can’t trust him!!!”</p><p>White shot his head towards her and glared at her and she looked down immediately. </p><p>“Well all of you know who I am and FYI I don’t have contact with bam anymore, white can assure that” he looked directly at Rachel</p><p>They all had there suspicions but they just said nothing. </p><p>After all that khun and white went into a separate room and Rachel and yura tagged along. They all sat down and looked at khun. </p><p>“So why did you join our team??” Rachel asked as she glared at him. </p><p>“Bam....he um let’s just say I hate him and never want to see him again...” his eyes got colder at the mention of the irregular which surprised all of them.</p><p>“Ok, well your in our team now so even thought you hate us please try to open up to us a little, and welcome!!” Yura said smiling towards him. </p><p>Khun didn’t expect her to be so nice to him but he gave her a little smile. </p><p>“Thanks I’ll try”</p><p>And they left. White made sure they we’re both gone and turned to khun and asked him. </p><p>“So what really happened between you and the slayer nominee am really curious??” He smiled turning to khun. </p><p>“Ugh I don’t know why am telling this but me and him were in a relationship...”</p><p>“We’re??”</p><p>“Yea ‘were’ but I saw him kissing Endorsi in his room...” he was on the brink of tears but was trying to keep them in. </p><p>“The princess of jahard?? Wow no wonder you hate him, anyways I know I look like a dick but if you really hate him that much I’ll do my best to keep him away from him” he said getting up</p><p>“Am still a person, well mostly but just like the blue haired soul said open up more” he smiled and left khun by himself. </p><p>Khun then was left baffled. He didn’t expect any of this he didn’t expect yura to except him so quickly or seeing white be nice for once. So he thought the last person he has to become cool with is Rachel he got up and went towards her room and knocked. </p><p>She opened the door and was surprised to see khun there. </p><p>“Yes what do you want??” She glared a bit since yura told her to play nice. </p><p>“Hi I know we hate each others but can we talk?”</p><p>“Sure come in” she said and moved away from the door letting khun come in. <br/>***********************************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know khun would never do this but for the sake of the story let’s pretend he does ok?? :D<br/>Anyways this chapter isn't really long or good at all but please enjoy. \(~_~)/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Khun bumps into Ran and try’s getting away with yura but ran got Ahold off khun. Ran then calls bam and there all surprised with his new look.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But where?”</p><p>“We’re gonna go cut your hair since you it’s grown quite a bit”</p><p>“Ok” he couldn’t help but smile </p><p>Turns out the whole team was going because when they got out they were all out there waiting for them. </p><p>They all then went out the door. </p><p>                                         ***</p><p>“Hey white am gonna go out!!” He yelled</p><p>“ where are you going?” He raised an eyebrow</p><p>“Am gonna go get my hair dyed another color.” He told him looking up. </p><p>“Hmmm is that all” </p><p>“Yes it is”</p><p>Then they heard a voice yelling at them. </p><p>Yura smiled when she got their attention and ran to them. </p><p>“Can I go with you I have to get my annual hair treatment” </p><p>“Sure if you want to” </p><p>“Ok let’s go I know a really good place on this floor!!”</p><p>“Well then goodbye white” khun then followed yura</p><p>They began walking and Yura asked him a question. </p><p>“Hey khun I don’t mean to pry but what happened to you and bam??”</p><p>“Eh you don’t have to tell me I know you don’t trust us sorry!!” She panicked when he didn’t answer</p><p>“Ha it’s ok calm down but....um well he cheated on me with someone on our team....” he said staring at the floor </p><p>“Oh am so sorry I shouldn’t have asked.....”</p><p>“It’s ok it just hurts you know” he turned to her and softened his look</p><p>“Ok let’s stop being gloomy and go get our hair done” she grabbed khun’s hand and pulled him as she ran. </p><p>Khun was surprised by the sudden contact but He went along because she was kind. </p><p>They got to the city and began looking for the place yura was talking about</p><p>                                        ***</p><p>They found it and went inside and all the people inside were surprised because there was a khun and pop star in their store. They told them to sit down and began on there hair</p><p>The worker asked khun what he was gonna do to his hair while brushing his hair</p><p>“Um am gonna dye it black” </p><p>“Are you sure it’s gonna be really dark??”</p><p>“Am sure”</p><p>And with that they began in their hair. </p><p>Some hours later they were finished <br/>Khun now had pitch black hair same length <br/>And yura got her treatment and cut the tips off. </p><p>They paid and left</p><p>“So what compelled you to do black??!?”</p><p>“Well I would’ve done blonde but my old team knows that so I did the second best color that goes with my complexion” he smirked and swung his hair</p><p>Yura smiled and they both laughed they kept walking until they bumped into someone </p><p>“Ah sorry-“<br/>Khun said saw who it was. </p><p>“A.A. is that you...?”</p><p>Khun grabbed yura and tried to run but ran zapped him </p><p>He fell to the fall and pushed yura and mouthed ‘go’</p><p>And she left worried. He tried to get up but ran zapped him once again </p><p>“What the ran what are you doing?!?!?”</p><p>He grasped</p><p>“Hey who are you calling you little shit!!”</p><p>“Shut up A.A.”</p><p>After a few minutes he heard running but he couldn’t see since he was on the floor. But froze when he heard someone’s voice</p><p>“Ran what’s up you said called”</p><p>“Well I found A.A.”</p><p>They all turned to who was on the floor</p><p>And khun heard footsteps and felt someone touching his chin </p><p>“Khun is that you...”</p><p>Khun felt different emotions he was sad but angry but he missed him  but he was more angry than ever and slapped his hand away</p><p>“Let go!</p><p>He was able to get up so he got up and tried walking away but was pulled by his wrist</p><p>“Khun wait please!!!”</p><p>“I said let go” but bam was obviously stronger he tried wiggling out his grip but failed. </p><p>“Khun, why did you dye your hair black you said you loved your blue hair!!” He said holding khun tight in his grip </p><p>“You also said you loved me, I guess we all lie right?”</p><p>“Yes we do now do you mind giving back my teammate.....”</p><p> “ slayer nominee”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoy this chapter it isn’t really good  but try to enjoy it I guess..! (-3-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Agony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes we do now do you mind giving back my teammate.....”</p><p> “ slayer nominee”</p><p>                                        ***</p><p>Hatz, anaak, Endorsi, Hockney, and the others got infront of bam and ran. They took a stance ready to fight white if he attacked. </p><p>“What do you want white” Bam said in a stern voice. </p><p>“Hahahah mad are we?! Ok ok I’ll calm down, we’ll am only am to get my teammate back safely so if you don’t mind get your hands off him......” White now said slowly drawing his sword. </p><p> </p><p>“ what do you mean no one here is on your team?!”</p><p>And with that khun got a knife from his shoe and throws it towards ran, grazing his cheek and stumbles back. Next he slides his leg across bam’s feet causing him to fall on the floor. </p><p>Khun gets up dusting off the dirt on his pants and shirt. </p><p>“ damn now am dirty” he ‘tched’ </p><p>He began walking toward white and he sees yura. She looked worried. But he gave her a smile to reassure her he was ok. <br/>He turned around facing his old team. </p><p>“ what the hell ugly earring why did you do that, why did you join them when you know bam hates them!!! Hatz said clearly pissed at khun</p><p>“ you I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you, you khun’s always betray people” Endorsi scoffed </p><p>Khun laughed at that </p><p>“Hahah your really funny Endorsi, it’s actually funny you say ‘I’ betray people” he said looking numb</p><p>“You....and my boyfriend were kissing each other!!!! I-I trusted both of you a-and what do you two d-do, so don’t ever say I betray people. Look at yourself first you jahard bitch” he said tears brimming over his eyes. </p><p>“ I-I loved him with my whole heart. I let him in for fucks sake!!! B-but now I hate him more than ever I should’ve listen to my mother she was right I should’ve never fell in love, I never want to see you ever again twenty fifth baam!” </p><p>Everyone was shocked to see the usual cold khun crying. He was sobbing but his eyes had no expression. And so tears just kept coming down. </p><p>“K-khun am sorry let bam explain everything!” Endorsi tried walking up to him but was blocked by a yellow lighthouse. </p><p>Rachel’s lighthouse. She came out of her lighthouse and pushed khun slowly into the lighthouse. </p><p>“That’s enough, let's go.”</p><p>“Rachel let khun go!!” Bam screamed while his tears threatened to fall. </p><p>“Bye bam I hope you understood khun. Never show your face to him.” White said walking away. </p><p>                                  ***</p><p>When they got back they quietly told khun he wasn’t there anymore. He came out his eyes were puffy and red. </p><p>“Thank you...”</p><p>Rachel gave a small smile and said</p><p>“It's the most I could do since I would always try to kill you right?”</p><p>“Am sorry khun i shouldn’t have left u by yourself” yura was crying. </p><p>“It’s ok yura it’s not your fault i'm just happy you were with me or else I would’ve been by myself” He let out A little laugh. </p><p>                                        ***</p><p>Bam went straight to his room when they got back. He locked himself for weeks not coming down to eat. Ran was actually worried about the irregular. So he went to talk to him. </p><p>“Hey when are going to eat” </p><p>“I need everything up, didn't I ran. Now he hates me and is in whites team......”</p><p>I-I should’ve explained everything to him “</p><p> </p><p>He brought his head to his knees. Crying he really missed khun he didn’t mean to hurt him. </p><p>“Are you really gonna give up on A.A. that fast?” Ran asked, causing Bam to snap his head up towards him. </p><p>“Well are you?”</p><p>“No....I don’t want to let him go” </p><p>Ran smiled a little at that</p><p>“then get up and eat something we’ll find him so you can explain everything to him”</p><p>“Ok”</p><p>And ran left closing the door. Bam got up and looked at himself in the mirror. </p><p>“I’ll find you khun”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hmm once again try to enjoy it am not really good at this so......;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ehhhh enjoy I guess^ - ^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll find you khun”</p><p>                                       ***</p><p>                  Some time after the encounter </p><p>Khun was in his room strategizing a plan for the next floor when he heard someone knock. </p><p>“Come in” his eyes didn’t leave his lighthouse</p><p>“Hey Aguero could we talk?” It was White Yura and Rachel. </p><p>The group had grown insignificant close ever since the last encounter with bam,so much that he let them call his by his first name. </p><p>“ um yea sure come in” he turned to them and they all sat on his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Yura started. </p><p> </p><p>“So you know how we’re going to another floor right? Well there’s been rumors saying umm that  bam’s team was gonna be there......”</p><p> </p><p>Khun went wide eyed at that. He didn’t know how to react he was scared to see bam again but at the same time angry. </p><p>“But don’t worry we’ll be there in case slayer nominee tries anything” White reassured him </p><p>Rachel nodded and placed her and hand on khun’s and yura and white did the same.  </p><p> </p><p>“....ok...” Khun let out a reliefs sigh and smiled at all of them. </p><p>They all left except white he stayed behind. </p><p>“Are you sure your gonna be ok” he asked khun once again. </p><p>“I-I don’t know am scared” looked down. </p><p>White sighed and grabbed khun’s arms and pulled him into a hug. Khun was surprised by the sudden contact the slayer made.  <br/>But he loosened up and hugged him back. </p><p>“Listen Aguero we’ll be right next to you the whole time you won’t have to face him again, you didn’t deserve what happened to you..... but not you have us. I know that at some point in our lives we’ve tried to kill others but now we’re a team and we won’t let anything happen to you ok. We’ll all protect each other.” </p><p> </p><p>Khun was baffled he didn’t know White was capable of such speech’s. </p><p>“Ok... thank you”</p><p> </p><p>White smiled pulling away from the hug</p><p> </p><p>“Now go to sleep I know for a fact you never sleep considering you sleep like at 6 so get lots of rest tonight we don’t want you dying on us” He smirked </p><p>“Hey be quite leave my sleep schedule alone” khun laughed throwing a pillow at White as he was leaving. </p><p> </p><p>White closed the door and khun’s mind went immediately to bam. Was he together with Endorsi now that he wasn’t there. He’s probably happier now that he has a normal relationship.  He wondered of he could ever get back with him....... but he doesn’t know if he could forgiving what he did. I mean he has a right to not forgive him like he kissed someone else in the room after saying he loved him. </p><p> </p><p>Khun could suddenly hear his mother’s voice. <br/>“Stupid Aguero, I warned you what love could do to a person it only weakens then. It’s poison that spreads in your body, it never goes away. Love is a awful thing I told you that but you refused to listen, Stupid Stupid Aguero you fell in love with someone who never loved you in the first place. All his words were lies he could never love someone as weak as you. That’s why he chose her, you’ll never be enough Aguero.....” her voice echoed in his head over and over again never leaving. </p><p> </p><p>Khun brought his head to his knees feeling something wet and warm drip down his eyes. <br/>He thought to himself he really was pathetic of course bam didn’t love him. No one ever does They all use and leave him just as his old team did.. just as Maria did.. and just as bam did.....<br/>He cried until his eyes became heavy and closed themselves. </p><p>                                        ***<br/>Ran woke up feeling weird ever since yesterday when shibisu told them they might get to see khun in the next test they take. <br/>He would never openly admit it but he missed khun. So you could imagine how he felt when he heard that. But there was one person who was even more excited and happy about the news and it was none other than bam. </p><p>He kept asking shibisu if he was sure. But shibisu could only answer with an ‘I don’t know’<br/>But bam didn’t lose hope somehow. He was going to tell khun the truth about what happened that day. He missed khun  to much. It had been about almost A year without khun and how he dreaded it. </p><p>Ran a came back to his senses when bam called him telling him it was time to go. He nodded and followed. </p><p>“You better not run away again AA.....” Ran muttered under his breathe. </p><p>“Did you say something ran?”</p><p>“ ..no..”</p><p>Bam nodded and kept walking. </p><p>                                          ***</p><p>there were in there new rooms when they got an announcement to meet up in the main hall to get there instructions to pass the next floor. But the only difference was that khun was wearing was cape covering his head not wanting to risk seeing bam. Or bam seeing him.  </p><p> </p><p>Rachel also wore one. Yura and white were the only ones who didn’t choose to wear them. Well White didn’t want to wear one so he could show off his beauty. And yura just didn’t want her hair to get ruined by the cape. </p><p> </p><p>Khun laughed at there excuses, and Rachel just snicker. They walked toward the main hall and were talking to each other. Their eyes all widen at the sight of who they test administer was. </p><p>It was Lero ro and quant, but they quit there jobs.  Dose that mean that they got a new job on this floor?</p><p>Still surprised they walked past him hoping they didn’t recognize them. Well mostly khun and Rachel since they were on the floor of tests. </p><p>They were almost across the hall when Lero ro called them. </p><p>“Hey you there??”</p><p>They froze up and turned. White answered</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,did you need something mister ranker,btw you look extremely delicious.”</p><p>“Shut up you brat”</p><p>“Did you just call me a brat do you know who I am-“</p><p>“Whatever anyways the short one,you don’t happed to be bam’s friend?’’</p><p>Khun froze up and responded his back turned to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What are talking about I don’t know anyone named bam...”</p><p>“Oh.....ok have a good day”</p><p>They walked away sighing in relief. </p><p>When they got to where they were supposed to be Lero ro and they quant started giving instructions. And to there surprise they were gonna do the crown game. But khun was confused why are they doing it on this floor...?</p><p> </p><p>Either way they were brought to there designated area and rested watching the other teams fight. </p><p>“Hey khun what position are you doing Lightbearer or spear bearer?”Yura asked him </p><p>“Hmmm I’ll do Spear bearer” they all nodded and continued watching.</p><p>They pushed the button when they saw that weren’t a lot of people. </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Bam and his team was waiting until pushing the button since they weren’t little muscled headed kids anymore but they all widened there eyes when they saw white come out of area. If white was here khun had to be one of the two people wearing a cape so they pushed the button immediately. </p><p>Bam ran and called khun</p><p>“Khun is that you?!?!!” He yelled relieved and happy</p><p>But his happiness went away when he saw the person form an ice spear and pointing it at him causing him to back up. </p><p>“Khun what are you doing!!!??</p><p> </p><p>Khun took his hood off and turned his icy glare towards bam. And shook his now black hair side to side and told him. </p><p>“Get away.....” said with an empty voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I know khun would never act like this but for the sake of the story let’s pretend he does heheh. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this（╹◡╹）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Get away.....” said with an empty voice. </p><p> </p><p>                              .............................</p><p>“W-what do you mean khun..?”</p><p>Bam tried getting closer to khun. But khun brought the ice spear closer to bam neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you not know what it means....it means don’t get closer to me...” Khun told him glaring daggers at bam and Endorsi the most. He knew his team had nothing to do with want bam did.  But if they knew they should’ve told him....and not just lie to him. </p><p> </p><p>Alas there was only one person who he still trusts. </p><p> </p><p>.....shibisu......</p><p>He always stuck with khun through thick and thin no matter what.  He never doubted khun’s plans,not even when they were trying to get bam back. He trusted him the whole process. And so he still occasionally meets up with shibisu and sends him messages. </p><p> </p><p>Of course khun’s new team also knows about there little meets and they just told him to do anything that makes him happy. They sometimes go with him although shibisu doesn’t trust them I mean after all they’ve done....</p><p> </p><p>His mind goes back to bam who looked heart broken at his choice of words. </p><p> </p><p>Khun then heard shibisu call him,his glare softened a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Khun!!!! Please let bam explain what happened that day!!” He shouted desperately. </p><p>“Isu,there’s nothing to explain he clearly likes Endorsi...there isn’t really anything to explain”<br/>He softened his tone of voice which surprised anyone but his team and shibisu. </p><p> </p><p>Khun glared back at bam and stated. </p><p> </p><p>“You have five minutes”</p><p>Bam widened his eyes and quickly began explaining. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So after I left to my room...Endorsi came into my room saying she needed to tell me something so I let her in...”</p><p> </p><p>“When s-she got inside I-I noticed there was something weird on her neck so instead of freaking her out I-“ Before he could finish he was interrupted by a scream </p><p> </p><p>They all turned to were the sound was coming from <br/>It was Rachel. There was a knife sticking out of her chest. And she fell to the fall. </p><p>Khun,yura, and white all ran to her side. They forgot it wasn’t just them in the arena. There were other teams desperate to go to the next floor. </p><p>Khun froze all of them not leaving about single air way for them. So they die a slow and painful death. </p><p>He went back to Rachel who was bleeding out to much. <br/>She spoke her voice cracking her and there.  </p><p>“Ah well I t-thinks this I-is the end for me... yura take care of these two idiots for me please..” she smiled at her holding her hand. “White, don’t give them too much trouble behave...” she turned to him doing the same actions. He just laughed nodding. </p><p>“And lastly Aguero, always follow your heart and don’t ever let anyone tell you regret to do m’kay? I hope you become head of the khun family o know you’ll be amazing..!”</p><p> </p><p>“Rachel’s don’t leave us..” khun held her hands tightly trying to fight back his tears. </p><p>“Am sorry Aguero yura and white.....I love you guys very much....”</p><p>Khun felt her hand let go of his and he screamed. </p><p>“No no no no Rachel come back please!!!” He banged the floor and turned to white and Yura who were looking at him with a pained expression to. </p><p>He dove into whites arms and so did Yura. </p><p> </p><p>Bam and the others just stood in shock as they saw Rachel’s lifeless body and khun crying. </p><p>Before bam could say anything they were teleported out of the wing with her  body. </p><p>Khun got away once again..... bam didn’t even get to explain everything. Then hatz spoke up. </p><p>“So isu when are you going to tell us you had contact with khun??” They all turned to him</p><p>“I-I ummm haha....” he awkwardly laughed</p><p>Oh god shibisu want gonna here the end of this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So isu when are you going to tell us you had contact with khun??” They all turned to him</p><p>“I-I ummm haha....” he awkwardly laughed</p><p>Oh god shibisu want gonna here the end of this</p><p>                             ............................</p><p>The team was now facing shibisu who looked like he wanted to run away. </p><p>Bam then went up to him and asked him. </p><p>“Isu why didn’t you tell us?” </p><p>“I-I um.....HE TOLD ME NOT TO TELL YOU!!” Shibisu blurted out. </p><p>“Shibisu the main reason we’re still climbing is to find him,how could you not tell us!!” Hockney told him</p><p>“I know I know but he looked desperate when he told me not tell you guy where he was”</p><p>They all just stayed there not knowing what to do. </p><p>“Well we should try to find him since bam didn’t get to finish explaining since Rachel stole the show” ran said rolling his eyes. </p><p>They all agreed and split up. </p><p>                                            ( ^ω^ )</p><p>Khun was in his room wrapped up in blankets crying over Rachel’s death. Until he heard a knock on the door. He didn’t have enough energy so he just said. “Come in.......”</p><p>White was at the door. He came in and sat on khun’s bed besides his legs. </p><p>“Hey....how are you doing....”</p><p>“I um could be better I guess” he laughed a little </p><p>“Well you can’t stay here and cry forever Rachel wouldn’t want that now would she??</p><p>“No she wouldn’t....” khun said back</p><p>White smiled at him and got up and and patted his head and left. </p><p>Khun smiled and fell asleep. </p><p>                                            ^ - ^</p><p>Hours later khun woke up with his throat hurting. So he got up from bed and went toward the cafeteria. </p><p> </p><p>He got a cup and got water. He sat down processing everything that happened today. Rachel died in their arms and he met bam again....</p><p>He started remembering his memories with Rachel. When they would eat together or when they would have mini sleepovers in yura’s room. He felt his eyes burning. </p><p>But he drew a knife out when he heard foot steps. He was gonna throw the knife but paused when he heard the persons voice. </p><p>“Ah khun, it’s just me!!”</p><p>“Damnit shibisu you scared me....” he sat back down wiping his tears. </p><p>“Khun...how are you feeling and don’t lie!!” He told khun </p><p>“Ahhh well what can I say the person I trusted died right infront of me so there’s not really much to say....”</p><p>“Khun come here” shibisu opened his arms. </p><p>Khun paused for a bit but eventually gave in and hugged shibisu. </p><p>“Umm I know this isn’t the right time but what do think about what ummm bam said....?”</p><p>He felt when the blue haired male tense up and the mention of the name. </p><p>“I-I don’t really k-know...” khun pulled away and looked down at his hands and then shibisu. </p><p>“I mean I didn’t hear all the story soo umm yea..” khun laughed a bit. </p><p>“Can you tell me isu?”</p><p>“Ahhhhh I don’t really think am the right person to tell you about it, don’t you think bam should tell you?”</p><p>“I don’t think I can face him right now.”</p><p>“Hahah I’ve never been about to say no to you could I. Ok I’ll tell you,so after she came in he-“</p><p>He was cut off. </p><p>“Meeting up with ugly earrings without telling us again isu?you know you shouldn’t be the one to tell him” there both turned to the source of the noise and saw hatz. </p><p>“Hey ugly earring come someone wants to talk to you”</p><p>He grabbed khun’s arms and pulled him away. </p><p>“H-hey what do you think y-your doing, let go?!?!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey h-hatz let him go!! At least let him calm down!”</p><p>Shibisu followed them trying to get hatz to let go of him. </p><p>KHun tried getting away but he couldn’t. He eventually gave up and turned and saw hatz knocking on the door. </p><p>The person on the other side opened the door. But it wasn’t just one person it was khun old team. </p><p>“Hey khun...”</p><p>Bam........</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter or at least try hehe. Anyways have a good day!😗🤚</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. *I ran out of names so yea....:)*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The person on the other side opened the door. But it wasn’t just one person it was khun’s old team. </p><p>“Hey khun...”</p><p>Bam........</p><p>                                        ............</p><p>“Hey khun, come in?” Bam asked him nervously. </p><p>Khun didn’t know what to answer so he looked back at shibisu and shibisu understood what khun was asking of him. So he left and went to make a call. </p><p>“So are you coming in or not earings?”<br/>Hatz asked him looking a bit irritated </p><p>“Wait I want isu to come back....” <br/>he said looking down at his feet not wanting to look at any of them in the eye. </p><p>Shibisu came back a few minutes later. </p><p>“Ok I finished let’s go”</p><p>He got khun’s arm and pulled him inside </p><p>When they got inside khun saw everyone looking at him.  He felt uncomfortable so he just didn’t say anything. </p><p>He sat on a chair and shibisu sat beside him. </p><p>“So what do you want.....”<br/>Khun asked still not daring to look at any of them. </p><p>“I wanted to finish explaining” bam said looking at khun </p><p>“Right now? With everything that happened?!?!” Khun said raising his voice a little. </p><p>“A.A. stop being so annoying and let him finish” ran said looking and khun. </p><p>Khun rolled his eyes and took a deep breathe. </p><p>“Coutinue....” he sighed looking up </p><p>“Ah ok so after she came in I saw there was a weird looking needle in her neck. So Umm instead of freaking her out I-“</p><p>“You kissed her..?!” Khun finished the sentence. </p><p>“....yes....but it didn’t mean anything I swear!!” </p><p>“That was your best resolve just kissing her!! God for someone as smart as yourself, your so dumb!!</p><p>Khun put his head in his hands. </p><p>Shibisu being the kind soul he was rubbed his back calming him down. </p><p>“I know it was stupid but it was all I could think of. I love you not her, I didn’t mean to hurt you khun!!” He tried grabbing his hands but khun pulled them back. </p><p>“Khun........” Shibisu said </p><p>“I-I umm n-need to go” he got up quickly feeling overwhelmed. Walking to the door but he felt someone grab his hand. </p><p>“Let g-go” </p><p>“A.A. stop being so stubborn!”</p><p>“I said LET GO!!” He pushed him away. </p><p>“I-I”</p><p>He ran out the door. </p><p>“A.A.!!!”</p><p>He ran as fast as he could. He turned at every corner that popped up. Wanting<br/>To get away from that place but he bump into someone. </p><p>He felt his eyes go watery and he hugged the person. </p><p>“Calm down your ok, am right here” White hugged khun back rubbing his hair and patting his back trying to call him down. </p><p>“I-I didn’t know w-what to day back to him” he said through his sobs stuttering every here and there. </p><p>“I just stood there l-like an idiot”</p><p>“Shhhh your not idiot, it’s ok that you didn’t know what to say. How about we go to your room and you tell everything ok??”</p><p>Khun nodded and they headed to his room </p><p>When they got there khun explained everything to white. </p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what happened.”</p><p>“And he said he still loved you am I correct?”</p><p>Khun nodded. </p><p>“Do you still love him?”</p><p>“I- yes, no I don’t know I was ignorant and didn’t let him explain everything that day. Which caused us to not talk much so I don’t know.......”</p><p>“Well if comes back again So and say what your heart tells you ok??”</p><p>“Wait but that would be breaking the deal??”</p><p>“Ignore it, do what you want to. Didn’t Rachel tell you to not let anyone tell you what to do??”</p><p>“Yea she did... but then you would be alone!!”</p><p>“I have yura”</p><p>“Ahhh about that she.. how do I say this umm she left”</p><p>“WHAT where l?!?!” He screamed surprised. </p><p>“She said she needed time to think and that not to worry about her..”</p><p>White sighed </p><p>“Well I could always go with you...?”</p><p>Khun smiled before smiling</p><p>“Of course you can idiot”</p><p>They both laughed until they heard a knock. They both stared at each other and they opened the door. </p><p>There stood shibisu, hatz, ran, and bam</p><p>“Hey could we speak with Khun?? Shibisu asked nervously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe this was an idea that popped into my head and i wanted to write it. So please enjoy it •~•</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>